As The Seasons Pass
by NickyW
Summary: This story tracks the development of Georg and Maria's relationship over the course of 4 seasons. Written for the October writing prompt on the ProBoards.
1. Chapter 1 Winter

**AN:** This story was written for the October writing prompt on the ProBoards. I'm hugely grateful that lemacd from the boards has entrusted me with her idea. I really do hope I do it justice.

Timelines etc are all made up for the purpose of the story and whilst not an AU story, it may not be a faithful retelling of the film. There will be 4 chapters, one for each of the four seasons, so let's just see how it goes!

Oh and I'm sorry that the title sucks so much, I'm rubbish at titles!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Sound of Music or its characters. Written for pleasure not profit.

 **Rating:** K+

 **As The Seasons Pass**

 **Winter**

" _Even the strongest blizzards start with a single snowflake." ~ Sarah Raasch_

Maria screamed in panic as the sticky, sinewy strands of cobweb clung to her face like a shroud. She felt like she was suffocating and frantically, she began to paw at her forehead and cheeks in an effort to brush them away. Blowing a final persistent strand from her nose, she stood perfectly still as she surveyed the dark expanse of attic that lay before her.

It didn't take long for her to realise that it was filled with dusty, billowing webs. They resembled dirty, torn lace curtains that had been ripped apart by the wind, that was whistling through the ill-fitting attic windows.

" _I have some items that I'd like you to retrieve from the attic."_ She screwed up her face as she mimicked the Captains haughty and dismissive voice. " _It should only take you a minute, Fraulein."_

 _A minute? Ha… who was he trying to fool_ , she thought, as she stepped and stumbled over the many and variously sized travelling cases and trunks that littered the floor of the extremely cold and damp room.

Surely this task shouldn't be included in the duties of a Governess? Why couldn't Franz have ventured up into the attic to find the items that the Captain required? It became quite clear now why the Butler had smirked in her direction when he had happened to walk past as the Captain had barked his orders towards her. Maria continued to mumble under her breath as she navigated her way around the dimly lit attic.

Suddenly her shin slammed into the corner of a huge leather trunk and it sent her catapulting forwards. As she fell unceremoniously into a heap on the floor, she knocked over some boxes that had been piled precariously high on top of the trunk and their contents spilled uncontrollably all around Maria.

Tears began to sting her eyes as she rubbed her bruised leg with the palm of her hand. She had taken quite a tumble and found herself sitting dazed amidst what seemed like a mountain of photographs. Glancing around, she desperately tried to locate the light switch. Finally, as she looked up she saw a light pull in the middle of the ceiling and after carefully standing, she tugged the string and an old stained light bulb fizzed and crackled to life.

Littered around the floor were the photographs that had tumbled from the boxes. Maria was surprised at how many there were, considering how few the Captain displayed around the house. Bending down she began to sweep them into a pile so that she could scoop them all up but as she did so her eye was drawn towards one particular photograph.

She recognised the Captain quite easily, even though he was much younger and he was smiling widely, his arm draped protectively around a very pretty, young lady. How different he looked, handsome even, a far cry from the gruff and unpleasant man that he was now. His manner was as cold and unwelcoming as the biting winter wind that was whipping around outside the window and yet, judging by the photos that she now flicked through with great interest, he mustn't always have been this way.

She thumbed through a few more and came across one of the Captain and the young lady again, although this must have been some years later. They stood hand in hand with five of the children beside them, and a further little girl was nestling in the Captain's arms. They were all wearing winter clothing and carrying skis by their sides. A family holiday, perhaps? Maria was struck by how happy they all looked, the children's smiling faces brought a tear to her eye once again and she found herself running her thumb across the image of the Captain.

Photograph after photograph, all portrayed the same idyllic family scenes, until finally she came to the last one in the pile. It showed the Captain and the beautiful woman who was obviously his wife cradling a new born baby. Maria felt a lump form in her throat as she realised that this must be little Gretl that the two proud parents were so lovingly holding. The Reverend Mother had told Maria that not long after the youngest child had been born, the Captain's wife had sadly succumbed to scarlet fever.

There were no more photographs, no more happy family memories. In stark black and white, Maria realised that the Captain's world had truly ended the day that his wife had died.

She began to feel guilty for her unkind thoughts about his behaviour. She always prided herself on the fact that she could see the best in people, even if it was well and truly hidden and yet she hadn't seemed to even try when it came to _him_. She had been appalled by the way he treated his children, now though, she could see that there was a reason for his actions.

After carefully placing the photographs back into their boxes, Maria quickly found the walking boots and heavy winter clothes that she had been sent into the attic to bring down. He wanted to make sure that the children could continue their "marches" in the grounds even if the weather became inclement. Maria decided that she would humour him by going along with his request. He would soon be visiting Vienna again no doubt and then she would make sure that they made use of the clothing when they ventured into the mountains with her, to partake in some rather more exciting winter activities.

xXx

Having gathered the clothes together, Maria carefully made her way down towards the laundry room. They were going to need a good airing to rid them of the damp, musty smell that they had collected in the attic. The walking boots had been too much to carry so she had set them beside the door and decided she would go back for them later that day.

"Ah, Fraulein… I see you've managed," Captain von Trapp said with a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice, as he stood in the hall observing how his Governess was struggling to manoeuvre her way through the small door that led to the kitchens.

" _Obviously_ , I have, yes," Maria snapped sharply. " _No thanks to you_ ," she whispered under her breath and then quickly scolded herself for thinking badly of him again.

"I still need to bring down the boots, but I'll collect them later and give them a good clean."

She smiled and then pushed the door open with her foot and as she did so, Georg noticed that she had blood dripping down one of her shins.

"Fraulein… your leg." He walked towards her and took some of the clothes from her arms so that she could at least look down and see what he meant.

"Oh goodness, I knew I'd bumped my leg but I didn't realise that it was bleeding. I'm so sorry, I'll make sure I clean up any mess I've made." Maria shrugged apologetically and reached over so that he could return the clothes to her. Once laden again she turned from him and made her way down to the kitchen.

Georg was taken aback by the fact that she didn't realise that he was showing concern for her injury. Yes, he liked things to be done in a particular way and discipline was paramount in his regime but did he appear _that_ lacking in empathy and compassion to everyone around him?

For some time, he had been unhappy with the man that he had become but he just couldn't seem to find a way out of it. He had sought the companionship of a beautiful woman who had in some small part given him something to look forward to when he visited Vienna but he was acutely aware that all he was really doing was running away from the people who needed him most… his children.

His mind returned to Maria. The young woman who had been sent by the Reverend Mother was somewhat of an enigma to him. She irritated him immensely with her rudeness. She had even dared to question the way he brought up his children… the cheek of it and while she seemed to think that encouraging them to sing would help them all get over their fear of thunderstorms… ridiculous!

And yet… there was something about her that he found intriguing. Perhaps it was because of the very fact that she wasn't afraid of him and was willing to speak out with conviction, albeit without much forethought.

Perplexed, he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He should really be packing for his trip to Vienna but for some reason he felt restless and unable to commit himself to the task. Instead, he made his way up the stairs towards the highest point in the house. He would show his Governess that he did know the meaning of compassion. He would bring the boots down for her, after all, there were far too many for her to carry in one go anyway.

As the attic door creaked open he realised that Maria had left the light on, something he was quite glad about as he spotted the boots on the floor just inside the door. It was some time since he had ventured this far up in the house. In fact, he hadn't actually set foot in the attic since Agathe's belongings had been packed away and safely stored there.

Scanning the room, he saw her dressing table and various other pieces of furniture that had belonged to his wife. His throat began to tighten as his heart thumped in his chest and beads of sweat formed on his forehead, despite the frigid air in the large drafty room. Panicking, he reached up to his collar and undid the top button of his shirt and loosened his tie in an attempt to calm himself. He began breathing deeply, something he had been taught in the navy to combat any feelings of panic and claustrophobia.

Recovering his composure, he stepped over so that he could reach the light but as he did he noticed the corner of a piece of paper sticking out from under one of the trunks. Stooping down he picked it from the floor and brought it up to the light. In doing so, he realised that it was in fact a photograph. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at the image of his heavily pregnant wife playing the guitar, surrounded by his children. He remembered taking the photograph, it had been Christmas time and they were singing carols. They had spent one last delightful Christmas together and for that he would always be grateful. Shortly after, his wife had given birth to their youngest daughter and he thought that his life was complete, until a few short weeks later his whole world had been torn apart. The fragility of life had shattered his heart into a thousand pieces.

Feeling as if the breath had been sucked from his lungs, he sat down heavily on the edge of the trunk with the photograph gripped tightly in his hands. Unbeknownst to him, at the door, Maria stood motionless as she watched him mull over the photograph that he now held closely to his chest.

Maria coughed lightly to alert him to her presence. Wiping an unshed tear from his eye, Georg stood and slipped the photograph into the inside pocket of his jacket. As if there was nothing amiss, he stepped towards her and scooped the boots from the floor.

"I thought there would be too many for you to carry," he shrugged.

Maria looked into his bloodshot eyes and realised that coming into the attic had been difficult for him and yet he had done it to help her.

"Thank you," she smiled as she picked two pairs from the top of the pile so that he was able to see where he was walking. "I'll turn off the light."

xXx

After depositing the shoes in the boot room the Captain returned to his study without further conversation. Maria couldn't stop thinking about how she had found him broken and hurting in the attic. If only there were something that she could do to help him. She didn't even know if he wanted help but she couldn't stand by and see him throw his life and his family away.

Never one to listen to her better judgement she decided to speak to the Captain about the children's winter activities. After all, there was no time like the present and she knew that she really didn't want to go behind his back whilst he was away in Vienna.

Following him to his study she knocked quietly on the door and waited.

"Yes… come in," the voice from behind the door said very distractedly.

Maria pushed down the door handle and walked into the middle of the room. The Captain sat at his desk, engrossed in the papers that lay in front of him.

"Was there something that you wanted, Fraulein?" he asked without even looking up.

Maria was bewildered, "How did you know that it was me?"

Slowly lifting his eyes until they met Maria's, he put down the pen that he had been holding and sat back in his chair placing his hands in his lap.

"You are far too inquisitive to let what you have just witnessed in the attic pass you by without further explanation," he continued to stare at Maria. "Am I right?"

"No… I wouldn't dream of… I mean, I _was_ concerned but…" Maria squirmed in discomfort. It truly had never been her intention to interrogate him.

"Fraulein, calm down," he smiled briefly and then rose from the desk and walked over to the small drinks table at the side of the room. Pouring himself a drink he took a small sip before settling himself against the front of his desk.

His constant stare began to unnerve Maria and she shifted uncomfortably on the spot.

Finally, the Captain spoke. "Well… what can I do for you?"

Gathering her nerves, Maria summoned up all her courage, "I noticed on… that is, I dropped some photographs and when I was picking them up I happened to notice that you and… and your family…" Maria glanced at the Captain who had now stood upright and appeared slightly agitated. "That you know how to ski. I just wondered if you would let me get the skis out of the attic and…"

"Fraulein, you really don't know when to stop… do you," Georg took a large gulp of whiskey draining the glass. "I do not want my children on skis, in play clothes or any other outrageous ideas that you may have."

Maria looked on as she watched his shoulders become tense and he desperately tried to keep his composure.

"I trust that you have remembered that I will be leaving for Vienna again at the weekend? When I return, I expect to find that you have managed to adhere to my wishes. They are my children, Fraulein and I will decide what is best for them." Georg looked towards Maria who was red faced and appeared on the verge of an outburst. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," Maria seethed.

"Good… if that's all, then I have work to do." The Captain moved behind his desk once again and pulled the chair in under himself.

It was clear that their conversation was over but as Maria made her way to the door with her tail between her legs she glanced back to see the Captain take the photograph from his pocket. He ran his thumb delicately over the surface before opening his desk drawer and placing it carefully inside.

Perhaps not in a week or even a month, but one day, Maria was certain that she would find a way to thaw his frosty exterior.

xXx

 _ **Each of these chapters would probably be able to stand alone as separate stories, however it will become clear that there is a theme that runs through them. I hope you enjoyed it and if you did or even if you didn't, I would love for you to leave a review!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Spring

**A/N** , **Rating** and **Disclaimer** as per chapter 1.

 **Spring**

 _The beautiful spring came; and when Nature resumes her loveliness, the human soul is apt to revive also_. - _Harriet Ann Jacobs_

Maria was blinded momentarily by the brilliant beams of glistening sunlight that streamed through the tattered cobwebs, peppering the floor of the attic in patches of gold. She began to blink in a desperate effort to allow her eyes to become accustomed to the glare, in a room that was much brighter than the last time she had ventured into it.

Even though the attic was bathed in a golden glow, the air was still chilly, betraying the fact that spring had only just begun to rear its hopeful head. In the garden, the bulbs had started to peek through the cold, hard earth and all around, the von Trapp villa seemed more alive than Maria had ever known it.

The trunks and boxes were still there and Maria knew that this time she would be more careful in her explorations. There was just enough hazy light for her to see her way around and she began to slowly scan the room for the item that she had been sent to retrieve. So much had happened since the last time she had been here but she was sure that finally she had begun to fulfil God's will and yet sometimes, the Abbey was the farthest thing from her mind when she looked at the Captain and his family.

Over the months she had come to know the children well and they had begun to trust their new Governess, something none of them would have believed before Maria came into their lives.

The Captain had been in the most part, absent. He visited Vienna frequently, much to his children's disappointment. The youngest children felt his absence the most keenly and Maria would spend many hours just soothing them, particularly at bedtime when they would pour their hearts out to her.

The older children, particularly Louisa and Liesl were still reserved in the opinions that they shared about their father but Maria could tell that they were hurting just as much as the younger children.

As Maria rummaged through the piles of old drapes that had been laid over the boxes to give them some protection, she came across the skis that she had so wanted the Captain to allow her to bring down and let the children use.

Smiling, she ran her finger along the edge which was rough with lack of use. Even though the children hadn't been allowed to enjoy the slopes that were in such close proximity to them, they had at least thoroughly enjoyed their winter in many other ways.

xXx

 _When their father was at home they had marched in all-weather as was his instruction. Maria of course joined them and they always returned to the house cold, wet and miserable._

 _Christmas came and went in a blur. Maria had been introduced to a long-time family friend and favourite of the children. Uncle Max had indeed proved to be a very interesting character and it seemed that he found the new Governess equally as interesting._

 _On more than one occasion Max Detweiler had attempted to convince Maria that beyond the Captain's disagreeable manner was a responsible and caring father. If truth be known, Maria had already come to that conclusion herself, she was just frustrated that she was yet to see any sign of that man._

 _A few weeks after Christmas, the Captain and Herr Detweiler had left for Vienna once more. The Captain had some business as well as pleasure to attend to and it was to be a long trip away. This time though, when they returned, the children were finally to meet Baroness Schrader, who Maria had been assured by every gossip in the household, would be the next Baroness von Trapp._

xXx

Continuing to search through the family's belongings in the attic, Maria chuckled as she recalled the day, only a few weeks earlier, that the Captain returned from Vienna with Herr Detweiler and Baroness Schrader. Of course, she hadn't been feeling so jovial on that occasion but it had turned out to be a turning point in hers and the Captain's professional relationship, where they had reached a mutual understanding about the children's needs and feelings.

xXx

 _In their father's absence, the children's outdoor activities were somewhat different to the strict regime that they were forced to follow when he was there. There were many trips out into Salzburg. On the day of their fathers impending return, the children had been so excitable that Maria felt she needed to find some way to reign in their exuberance… or wear it out!_

 _Maria had always enjoyed the snow and there was a fair amount still lying on the ground around the villa even though winter should have been at an end. Having grovelled to the cook, Maria had been able to find several large, old metal trays from the kitchen that would serve as excellent sleds. So, wrapped up warmly with tin trays under their arms, the children all marched off to the nearest slopes that lay near the road up to the villa._

 _With screams and whoops of delight, they each took a turn on the trays which turned out to be extremely swift sleds. The boys had races whilst the older girls accompanied their younger sisters. Finally, after much nagging from all of the children, Maria agreed to have a go. She positioned herself on the largest tray and held onto the edges as Friedrich and Kurt took great delight in pushing her forcefully down the slope._

 _Their efforts were so proficient that Maria quickly headed towards the bottom of the slope. All of the children had stopped far short of the road but Maria, being heavier and travelling at a much greater speed, hurtled over the edge and straight across the road in the path of an oncoming car. The children who had been running behind her tumbling and screaming down the slope came to an abrupt halt as they watched their Governess lift her arms above her head in dismay, shouting apologies to the occupants of the car, who must have been shocked by how close they had come to ploughing into the person who had whizzed recklessly in front of them._

 _Seeing that Maria was safe, the children fell about in the snow in fits of laughter._

 _Feeling rather embarrassed, Maria and the children had trudged back to the villa, each of them coming up with a more exaggerated story than the last about how close their Governess had come to meeting her fate. By the time they got back, Maria was also in fits of laughter and decided to get her own back on the children by scooping up huge balls of snow, throwing it at the children in abandon. The girls joined Maria and quickly poor Friedrich and Kurt were overwhelmed and ended up covered from head to foot in snow. Just as they all rounded the corner, intending to enter by the rear entrance so that they could discard their sopping clothes, they suddenly saw their father who had ventured outside to try and locate his children._

" _Father, father," the children all shouted excitedly._

" _Oh Captain, you're home," Maria also shouted far too raucously for the Captain's liking and being in a distracted state, she failed to notice the low wall which was partly obscured by snow and fell head first over it into a drift on the other side. As she did so, Elsa Schrader walked up behind the Captain and couldn't help but find the situation amusing, as the children all flocked around their Governess and helped her to her feet._

 _The Captain had been furious, Maria recalled. After introducing them to the Baroness he had shooed them inside to get changed. Elsa had joined them, sensing that the Captain was about to tear a strip off his errant Governess._

 _Whilst the ensuing argument had not been pleasant and had almost resulted in her dismissal, it had been a pivotal point. He had chastised her for allowing his children to behave like local urchins, realising that it had been Maria that he had almost driven over and she had unburdened herself of all the pent up anger she had felt about how the children were being brought up. She had confronted him about his absences and finally after hearing his children sing, she had made him realise that life could go on and he still had time to make things right with his children._

xXx

And so, after he had finally allowed music to return to the house, she had been tasked by the Captain to return to the attic. _It had to be here somewhere_ , she thought. He had spoken of it fondly and she knew that he would have made sure that such a treasured possession would have been stored with great care.

xXx

 _The responsible and caring man had begun to show himself to her more and more often over the past weeks. He insisted on hearing about the children's progress every few days and she found herself looking forward to her meetings with him._

 _It was during one of these meetings that Maria had informed the Captain that some of the children had asked if they could learn to play the guitar. They had been so enthralled by the way their father had sung to them all._

" _The children have been very studious over the last few days, Captain. You should be very proud of how seriously they take their studies."_

" _Oh, I am, Fraulein. I can see that you have made wonderful progress, particularly with the younger ones," the Captain agreed._

" _In fact… I wonder if you might consider allowing Louisa and Brigitta to learn the guitar. They are very keen. I know that you prefer that they stick to the more academic subjects but I think that it would benefit them both greatly."_

" _I don't see any reason why not, Fraulein. But tell me, why the sudden interest?"_

" _You, Captain," Maria smiled, warmly._

" _I don't understand," the Captain replied, rather confused._

" _It is the only thing that they have talked about since you sang so beautifully for us the other evening," Maria blushed as she remembered standing against the panelled wall, lost in his velvety voice._

 _Unless Maria was mistaken, the Captain's cheeks also seemed to develop a reddish hue as he shrugged, appearing rather embarrassed._

" _Well… I'm not sure that anyone has ever called my singing beautiful before, but thank you none the less. It had been a long time since…" he dropped his eyes from Maria's and began staring at his clasped hands._

" _I really couldn't tell. You played and sang very confidently," Maria tried to assure him, breaking the awkward silence._

 _Maria explained that in order to teach them she would need to buy another guitar. It was easier for her to also have a guitar to show the children the notes and finger positions._

" _No… there'll be no need for that," he answered quickly._

" _But Sir, it really would make all the difference to have two guitars," Maria sensed that he had begun withdrawing into himself and when he stood and walked towards his desk she assumed that their conversation was over._

 _Opening the drawer of his desk quietly, Maria saw him take out what she thought was a piece of paper, before returning to the chair by the fire. He held out what was in fact a photograph and gestured for Maria to take it._

" _My wife, the children's mother, used to love playing for them. She was very musical… very like yourself, " he smiled at the memory of the children sitting all around her, listening with mouths agape as she would serenade them._

" _She was very beautiful," Maria stated sadly as she looked upon the image of the Captain's wife and children._

" _Shortly after this picture was taken, little Gretl was born. We had decided that she would complete our family and Agathe and I were looking forward to watching them all grow and blossom under our love and direction." Standing he turned his back on Maria, he placed his hands on the mantelpiece and began staring into the roaring fire. As he continued to speak, Maria could hear his voice crack._

" _But then Agathe… left us… and I…" On hearing him struggle to maintain his composure, Maria immediately stood and placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at his Governess and could see the concern and compassion in her eyes._

" _I'm sorry, you have no desire to see me like this, I know. Now…" he straightened his back and gestured for Maria to sit once again._

" _As you will see, my wife owned a guitar. If you would care to go up into the attic, I'm sure that you will find it up there somewhere. I could ask Franz but I've never really trusted him to be careful enough with my wife's belongings."_

 _Maria was almost bursting with happiness. They had certainly come a long way in their trust of each other. Unable to control herself, she clapped her hands together._

" _Oh Captain, thank you, thank you. I promise you won't regret it."_

" _Of that, I have no doubt," he smiled warmly and his eyes glistened with tears which had not fallen and that were perhaps more of joy than sadness._

xXx

"A-ha," Maria shouted with glee as she finally found the object that she was searching for. Carefully picking up the guitar case she lifted it from behind a large book shelf. Finding a relatively clean box she sat down and proceeded to take the guitar from its case.

It was truly beautiful. The sides and back were made of maple, the neck was mahogany and the finger board ebony. It was obviously a guitar that had been in the Captain's family for some years and as Maria looked closely she could see that his wife's initials had been lovingly engraved on the back. Resisting the urge to pluck the strings she placed it back in its case and carried it carefully down the stairs.

"Ah, I see that you've found it," the Captain smiled, as he walked towards Maria, having just closed his study door.

"May I?" he reached out and Maria placed the case gently in his hands.

She followed as he entered the drawing room where he had sung for them just a couple of weeks earlier. Sitting down, he took the guitar from its case. He sat for some minutes caressing the smooth curves of the instrument and Maria could tell that he was far away, back in a time when he had a wife who cared deeply for him and his family. Finally, touching the initials that were engraved on the back he began to play slowly.

Without thinking, Maria sat beside him. She began to sing softly and before long the Captain joined her. They sang to each other, never once looking away from each other's eyes until the final notes were played out. Even then, Maria felt drawn towards his gentle, blue-grey gaze.

"Thank you," he stated simply, reaching out to take her hand in his.

Maria looked down as his thumb caressed her knuckles. He put down the guitar and shuffled closer to her on the chaise longue.

"Maria… I…" but before he could continue, Elsa Schrader glided into the room holding a cigarette loosely between her fingers.

"Georg, darling. I wish you would have warned me… I could have packed my harmonica," she sneered, sarcastically.

Flustered, Maria stood and backed away from the Captain. In that moment she had completely forgotten about the Baroness. All that had existed in the world was the Captain and her.

"I'm sorry darling but you'll have to put the Ball on hold. I've just received word from Vienna about a dear friend who has been taken ill. I must return but I shan't forget," she pointed her cigarette at the Captain. "I will have my grand and glorious Ball, if it's the last thing I do."

As Elsa Schrader swept out of the room, Maria glanced at Captain von Trapp who looked as if his life had been completely turned upside down. He packed the guitar away and passed it up to Maria.

"Perhaps you can let me know how the girls progress with their lessons?" he asked, quietly.

"Of course, Captain," Maria smiled weakly.

"Err… Fraulein… I will see you later, as usual?"

Maria nodded silently, before leaving with the guitar.

Nothing had really changed and yet everything was different… she felt alive.

xXx

 _ **I hope this wasn't too confusing. The italics represent memories and flashbacks from Maria's perspective as she searches the attic. Once again, I would be really grateful if you could find some time to review. Even the shortest of reviews make me so happy. Thank you :)**_


	3. Chapter 3 Summer

**A/N** – Flashbacks are in italics. Like the previous chapter this is very much a retrospective look at the events that have occurred and therefore some did happen during springtime even though this chapter is ostensibly about the summer season. I hope that it's not too confusing and doesn't detract from the story.

 **Dislaimer** as previous chapter.

 **Rating** now a possible T.

 **Summer**

" _Then followed that beautiful season... Summer...  
Filled was the air with a dreamy and magical light; and the landscape  
Lay as if new created in all the freshness of childhood."_  
~ Henry Wadsworth Longfellow.

Sweeping her fingertips fleetingly across her lips, Maria could still feel how sensitive they were, tingling and swollen. She smiled as she recalled the exquisite feel of his warm moist mouth upon hers, tasting her, consuming her. They had gasped for air as they finally broke apart. All of this had been mere moments ago, before he had cheekily patted her on the bottom and sent her on her way up to the attic.

She had urged him, pleaded with him to accompany her but as he quite rightly pointed out, it would not be appropriate. Finding themselves together momentarily in his study was one thing but being completely alone and shut off from the rest of the household and their numerous chaperones would be entirely different and much more dangerous for their reputations. The feel of his hot breath on her neck as he whispered all the things that he would be unable to resist, only confirmed that their determination would be shattered in a matter of seconds.

Taking off her cardigan she placed it carefully on top of one of the boxes. It was warm at the top of the house and the sun streamed in casting a powerful glow throughout the room. It was the hottest day of the year so far and yet the summer months were really only just upon them.

Spring was usually Maria's favourite season. It brought with it a new lease of life and no more so than this particular year. She would walk in the garden and be enchanted by the array of colours that were bursting forth from the ground and on the branches of the trees. The bird song seemed to be louder and sweeter than ever before. Their melodious songs would float in through Maria's bedroom window and she would smile from the moment that the sun rose in the sky. That was… until Baroness Schrader returned from Vienna.

 _The Baroness had only been gone for a few weeks but in her absence, Maria had noticed a remarkable change in the Captain's demeanour. Even though she contacted him regularly to find out if the preparations for her grand party were well underway, he seemed to care little for her communications and was more interested in finding out how his children were blossoming under the care of his Governess._

 _As the weather had improved with spring being fully upon them, there were many occasions when the Captain would join Maria and his children as they had a picnic on Maria's mountain or just enjoyed time in the garden. Very often, Maria and the Captain were left to their own devices as the children went off exploring or playing hide and seek. This led to a far more relaxed relationship between the two of them and one might even go so far as to say that they had become friends. But Maria was confused. She knew what it was like to have friends, even ones of the opposite sex and yet she had never before experienced the type of feelings that were overwhelming her now._

 _Whenever the Captain was near her she would feel her cheeks begin to burn and her heart would race. When he spoke in that velvety smooth voice of his she would feel her stomach start to tingle and she hung on his every word. And on the odd occasion when his hand would brush against her arm as they walked side by side she would feel a rush of electricity that made her head spin._

 _If he was aware of the effect that he was having on her he didn't show it, although far too regularly to be coincidental, she would look up to find that he was staring at her, often quite intently and then his eyes would soften as his dazzling smile seemed to reach her very soul._

 _Then came the warmth of summer and with it the cruellest juxtaposition of all, the return of the Baroness._

 _Maria hated to admit it but she was actually quite excited about the party even though the Captain made no attempt to hide the fact that he loathed the whole idea._

" _You will stay for a while… with the children, Fraulein Maria?" he had asked her hopefully, as they discussed the impending party. "They would very much appreciate your presence, I'm sure."_

" _Err… only the children?" Maria teased and she could have sworn that she saw a hint of crimson colour his cheeks as he stuttered a flustered reply._

 _They had slipped into a comfortable companionship, both of them looked forward to their intimate conversations and both became irritated if anything got in the way, which the Baroness did, with annoying regularity._

Snapping out of her daydream, Maria ventured further into the attic than she had ever done before. Thankfully the cobwebs had gone, leaving one less obstacle in Maria's path. She had been assured that the item that she was searching for could be found at the very front of the spacious room, beside the huge leaded window which overlooked the lake. Just as it had been described to her, a large safety deposit box nestled inconspicuously in the corner covered by an array of drapes and other material. Georg had given her both the key to unlock the box and his blessing for the removal of the item. In fact, he had been quite insistent that it would be just perfect for its purpose. Opening the box with great care, Maria found inside an exquisitely carved and rather old looking jewellery box. Flicking open the clasp, she couldn't believe the precious objects that nestled in its satin lined interior. Just as she had been told, she found a small blue velvet box amongst many other beautiful pieces of jewellery.

The box opened with a creak but when it was secured, Maria looked inside and found the most delicate and understated piece of jewellery she had ever seen. Taking it carefully from its case, she lifted up into the light a beautiful pearl pendant necklace and dangled it from her fingers.

Georg was right, it was perfect.

" _Georg darling, please help me with this necklace," Baroness Schrader whined, whilst Maria and the children passed them on the upper landing as they made their way down to have an early dinner before the guests arrived._

" _Don't you think it's a little… err, large, Elsa?" the Captain asked tentatively._

" _Why of course not," the Baroness turned flamboyantly towards him. "The bigger the better I always say," and she flashed the Captain a wicked grin._

 _Georg von Trapp cleared his throat and nodded his head nervously, acknowledging Maria and his children on their way past._

 _Everything about the Baroness was over the top, from her extravagant hairstyles to her bright red lipstick, however, there was no denying that she was extremely glamorous. Knowing what she had come to understand about the Captain though, Maria couldn't help but wonder whether she truly was to his taste. During one of their meetings about the children, the Captain had shown her a few pictures of Agathe, their mother. She was strikingly beautiful but in a very sophisticated and elegant way. Poles apart from the Baroness Schrader. Perhaps that was the very reason he was attracted to the Baroness, because she was nothing like his late wife. Maybe he couldn't bear to be reminded of his wife's dignified style and grace._

" _Fraulein Maria," the Captain called out to her and she stopped in her tracks on the stairs as the children continued down towards the dining room._

 _When he was certain that Elsa Schrader had slinked back into her room to put the finishing touches to her outfit, the Captain descended the few steps until he stood just above Maria._

 _At one time, she would have found his presence intimidating but not now… now she found it electrifying. He had already changed into his Naval uniform and he looked breathtakingly attractive._

" _Yes, Captain… was there something that you wanted," she replied softly._

" _I just wanted to make sure that you will spend at least some time at the party this evening. You deserve a little time to enjoy yourself."_

" _Oh, well, I will be there with the children but when it's time for them to leave then I'll join them. I'm afraid I'm not very used to parties and I really have nothing suitable to wear."_

" _You look lovely just as you are," he whispered, causing Maria's cheeks to burn._

 _As she laughed nervously, the Captain's expression turned to one of disdain._

" _Why do you laugh? Don't you think my sentiments are sincere?" he asked, his sharp voice betraying how hurt he was that she would not believe him._

" _It's not that. It's just… well, I mean, look at you," she swung her arm up to gesture at his attire. "Your clothes are so… so… handsome," she sighed, not quite believing what she had said._

 _He raised his eyebrow, mischievous words were forming on his amused lips but before he could speak he heard the Baroness call him from her room. Looking back towards Maria, he shrugged his shoulders._

" _Perhaps I'll see you later?"_

" _Perhaps," Maria smiled and she skipped down towards the dining room to join the children._

The attic was becoming unbearably stuffy and as Maria had no further items of clothing that she could remove in order to alleviate the heat, she decided it was time to go back downstairs. She tucked the delicate box into her dress pocket. As she made her way to the door she brushed past a large covered mirror, pushing the cover off in the process. She stooped to pick up the dust sheet that had pooled on the floor and return it to the mirror but as she did so she glanced at her reflection.

She looked exactly the same as the nervous and unsure postulant that had travelled to Aigen all those months ago in order to carry out God's will and yet she _felt_ so different. Gone were the nerves and naivety that had followed her from the Abbey, replaced instead by a confidence that she never believed was possible. She had her Captain to thank for most of it and the love of his children.

Looking back at her was the future Baroness von Trapp, a title she would gain in only a few days' time but one that she knew would take her much longer to come to terms with. As she brought her hand up to rest over her heart she realised how close she had come to losing it all because of the jealousy of a grown woman and her own lack of confidence and conviction.

 _She had run away, yes, fled back to the Abbey because of the vile and vicious insinuations that had poured from Baroness Schrader's mouth. Maria felt broken and shattered. She had known that her feelings had grown for the Captain but she also knew that they would come to nothing and she had been happy just to rest easy in the fact that she was helping him grow as a father. But then the Baroness had to accuse her, to say that she, Maria, loved him and that he thought that he loved her too._

 _Earlier in the evening, the Baroness's burning stare had not passed Maria by as she and the Captain had finally stopped spinning. They must have been quite a sight as they stood transfixed, unable to look away from each other. Perhaps she would have felt jealous too, if she had been in the Baroness's shoes, but it was only a dance and it took place in front of the children. How could she have been so consumed by envy that she had felt the need to pursue Maria and ultimately drive her from the house._

 _She had implied that the Captain would use Maria and then cast her aside when he became tired of his dalliance. She had so little respect for him that it shocked Maria to her core._

 _Running away had been cowardly but she could think of no other solution. The children needed a mother and she would not come in the way of their happiness._

After covering the mirror, she picked up her cardigan and draped it over her arm. She closed the attic door behind her and walked down the stairs which led her to the main corridor on the upper floor of the house. She was humming by this time, something she did with startling regularity and as she walked along the corridor, one by one the children came out of their rooms and crowded around her each of them hugging her before they returned to their various tasks and games.

Left alone once more, Maria's heart soared with the love of her family.

 _Seeing the smiles on the faces of the children as they surged towards her and swarmed around her on the lawn, warmed her aching heart. She should never have left them, not without saying goodbye. That had been her only intention when she had returned, to say goodbye to them properly and to wish the Captain well in his future marriage. For while it still came as a shock when Brigitta told her that their father and the Baroness had become engaged, she knew in her heart of hearts that it would be so. Despite everything that the Reverend Mother had said to her about looking for her life, Maria knew that women like her did not marry decorated sea captains._

 _She loved him, there was no doubt about that but as she sat in the pale moonlight, alone with her thoughts and regrets, she had come to terms with her life. Returning to the Abbey would not be easy but at least she had not failed in God's task and hopefully she would finally be able to take her vows._

 _Then he had appeared like a heavenly apparition, Maria hadn't at first believed her eyes until he spoke and then the butterflies in her stomach had returned and with them her convictions had been shattered._

 _She had tried her best to remain detached, even when he sat beside her so tantalisingly close and hinted at things that she dared not believe. She had been so successful at trying to ignore his words that when he told her that there wasn't going to be a Baroness, that he had broken off his engagement with Elsa Schrader, all she could do was express how sorry she was. A sentiment that surprised them both._

" _Well you can't marry someone, when you're in love with someone else… can you?"_

 _Maria thought she might faint as her head spun so violently that she was relieved when he took her chin between his fingers and guided her lips to his._

 _Minutes seemed like hours as he declared his love for her, over and over. Maria held onto him desperately, as if he were a cruel figment of her imagination, only to be found in her darkest dreams._

" _Oh can this be happening to me?" she whispered, until finally, she let go of all her doubts and allowed herself to believe, allowed herself to live._

"That took you a while," Georg smiled as he held out his hand to help his fiancée down the final few steps into the hall.

"Have you missed me?" Maria teased, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Always, my darling," he whispered into her ear, pulling her to him closer than he should do in public, at least until after their marriage.

Looking around to check that Max and the other guests were not going to disturb them, Georg guided her to the library and gestured her over towards the window.

"Did you find it? he asked.

"Yes, just where you told me it would be." Maria took it from her pocket and passed him the box. "You have some beautiful belongings up there in the attic, things that really deserve to be looked upon and loved," Maria suggested tentatively, not wanting to hurt her future husband's feelings.

"Err, yes, you're right," Georg was embarrassed because he knew that there were so many aspects of his past that he had deliberately neglected. "When we come back from our honeymoon I'll arrange for certain things to be brought back down into the house. There is so much I want to share with you."

Georg pulled her into his arms and rested his forehead against hers.

"Sometimes I have to pinch myself to truly believe that this is happening. Is it like that for you?"

"No, not anymore," Maria slid her hands up his chest and over his shoulders until they came together, resting on the nape of his neck. "I know that this is real because it is so much better than my dreams could ever be."

Lifting his head to stare into her sparking blue eyes, their lips met in a slow languid kiss.

Finally parting, Georg smiled at Maria, "Turn around for me."

He brought the necklace around his fiancée's neck and fastened it carefully. Holding her shoulders, he turned her slowly until she stood before him.

"You look beautiful, Maria," he smiled as glistening tears made his eyes sparkle even more than usual.

"I know that my mother would have been _so_ happy to see the woman I love more than anything else in the world, wear her necklace to walk up the aisle."

"I don't know what to say," Maria smiled warmly, as her own tears began to fall. "I love you so much."

She fell into her Captain's arms and succumbed to his soft warm kiss once more.

"Now," he whispered as he kissed behind her ear and down the slope of her neck. "You have something old," he ran his fingers over the chain of the necklace, deliberately following its path down to the pearl which rested just above the curve of her breasts, "…and you have your new wedding dress… you also have something borrowed, _so_ we only need to find you something blue."

Maria looked at him quizzically before he leaned in and whispered in her ear, causing her cheeks to turn the most startling colour of crimson that he had ever seen.

xXx

 _ **I'm sorry if I've made the Baroness rather vile. I'm usually kind to her.**_

 _ **Also, I know that there are a few things that are a little improbable, like the fact that the jewellery is in the attic and also the unrealistic timescales. Please be nice though, it has been difficult trying to continue with this story as I'm still recovering from shoulder surgery which makes it difficult to type.**_

 _ **At the end of the day it's really only a story which hopefully will make people happy!**_

 _ **Please review if you can :)**_


	4. Chapter 4 Autumn

**AN:-** So, this is the final chapter… 4 seasons, 4 chapters!

I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update, I do have excuses but I won't bore you with them!

I didn't know how much stress I'd feel about taking on someone else's idea. I'm sure that lemacd has thought more than once that she would do something differently. I am very grateful to her for letting me run with it. Artistic license is a wonderful thing and it can be found in abundance in this chapter, from the fact that they are still living in Aigen after the honeymoon and also the tight timescales. But hey, I'm assuming that they were very productive on their honeymoon!

The italics and flashbacks are also back again I'm afraid!

Thank you for reading and reviewing, I am always hugely grateful to think that someone actually enjoys what I write and I very much appreciate it.

 **Rating** and **disclaimer** as per previous chapter.

 **Autumn**

" _Autumn is the mellower season, and what we lose in flowers we more than gain in fruits."_

― _Samuel Butler_

"Close your eyes… and no peeping," Georg whispered, leading Maria by the hand to the attic door.

"I've been here a hundred times before, I think you forget just _how many_ times you've sent me up to this dusty old place to bring something down for you," Maria sighed, wearily.

"Ah yes, my darling. I have indeed been rather lazy when it comes to trekking up here, but I assure you that you've never seen it _quite_ like this." Georg threw open the attic door and instantly Maria felt the warmth that was streaming in from the large window, caress her face. Her eyes were still shut and Georg had to nudge her to encourage her to open them.

As she did so, she was blinded momentarily by the bright interior. The late Autumn sun bounced off the crisp white walls and she found herself feeling completely calm, surrounded by peace and tranquillity. The room was totally transformed.

Maria was aware of the fact that her husband had arranged for some of the furniture to be brought back down into the main house. Indeed, their suite looked much more like one that was inhabited by a married couple rather than a lonely old widower. So, she had been prepared for the fact that the attic would look much less cluttered than it had on her last visit, when she had been sent to find the delicate pearl necklace that had belonged to Georg's mother.

 _Although she had longed for the day to arrive, she was shocked by how nervous she actually was now that it was here. It had been a week since she had last seen Georg and she felt as if her heart was about to explode from her chest at the thought of finally seeing him again and becoming his wife._

 _She touched the pearl necklace that hung perfectly around her neck and she found that it brought her some peace. Perhaps Georg's mother was looking down on her that day giving her the courage she needed to become, Baroness von Trapp._

 _After what seemed like an eternity, the gates were opened and Maria ventured through them towards Liesl, who stood holding a pretty bouquet of flowers._

" _It's time. Mother," Liesl whispered and Maria felt her heart overflow with love for the beautiful young girl that she felt privileged to call her daughter._

 _She felt as if she had glided down the aisle, drawn towards Georg who stood tall and handsome in his dress uniform with his sword by his side._

 _Oh, could this really be happening to her, she thought and then he reached out and took her hand…_

Georg squeezed her hand lightly and Maria blinked to clear her eyes and look upon the room in full focus.

Not only had the clutter and furniture been removed but the room had undergone extensive repair. No longer was it a dank and musty room. It smelled of fresh flowers and the mountain breeze. The walls had been painted and the floorboards repaired and varnished. Sumptuous rugs covered the floor and new furniture was all around. Not just any furniture, it was all suitable for the children. Georg had created a space that was just for them. There were easels, bookcases brimming with books, a railway set for the boys, a dolls house, a puppet show and in the corner beside the large window was a piano and several musical instruments. The walls were adorned with what seemed like hundreds of photographs of the children with their Mother and sometimes their Father.

"I thought it was time that the children remembered how it used to be," Georg smiled.

"Oh, Georg," Maria gasped as her hand flew up to cover her mouth in astonishment. "How on earth… how did you manage… It's so beautiful now."

"Yes," Georg agreed, "I suppose it is and it is all because of you." He brought Maria's hand to his lips and kissed it delicately.

Maria considered her husband's twinkling blue eyes and felt blessed to be so loved by such a remarkable man. Georg slid behind her and wrapped his arms around his wife, his fingers slid down her slender arms coming to cover her own hands which rested on her stomach. He turned her gently so that she faced the corner that was cast in shadows.

"There is one more piece of furniture that needs to be brought down to our bedroom," he reached to the side, still holding Maria and pulled a crisp white sheet which fell to the ground revealing the most beautiful baby's cradle that Maria had ever seen.

"It has been in the family for longer than I can remember. All of my children have slept in this cradle," Georg caressed his wife's blossoming stomach as he peppered kisses on her neck. "I can't wait to welcome this precious little one into our family and place him..." Maria cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow at her husband, " _or her_ … in the cradle," Georg chuckled as he pushed aside her flimsy blouse and exposed the silky-smooth skin of her shoulder. Almost every time they were alone they found it hard to keep their hands off each other.

 _They had arranged to marry quickly, which led to much gossip and speculation, which was given perhaps some foundation (for those who wanted there to have been a scandal) by the early announcement of Maria's pregnancy._

 _She was almost four months gone but appeared by her swollen stomach to be a little further along. It had come as little surprise to Maria as they had spent the best part of their honeymoon in their suite, barely venturing out of bed. It was something that Maria felt a little guilty about as she knew how expensive their trip to Paris had been. He had assured her however, with a mischievous glint in his eye, that the only scenery he had any desire to see was his new bride. There would be many more trips to Paris if she so wished._

 _Maria quickly learned that her husband was a gentle and generous lover, his mission was always to satisfy his new bride first and foremost. She was a quick learner though and soon knew in intricate detail every delicious, sensual part of her husband's body and she knew how to please him in ways he could only have dreamed about._

Maria's breath became ragged as Georg's warm, moist lips continued to tease and nip at the skin around her neck and shoulder.

"Georg, we really should go back down to the children. Max will be wondering where we've got to," she groaned.

"Max knows us well enough," Georg growled in a velvety timbre, "He won't be expecting us back for another hour at least."

Georg's fingers began to skim across her stomach and then back up her arms until he grasped her shoulders and turned her slowly to face him. He took her hands in his and brought them up, holding them tightly to his chest. As his forehead came to rest against Maria's and their rapid breaths mingled together, he whispered, quietly, "You are the most wonderful person in the world and I am the luckiest man. Never once did I believe that I could ever be this happy again."

"I don't think luck has anything to do with it. God always has a plan and this was his will for us," Maria smiled, softly.

"Then I shall always be thankful that God realised that you would make a disastrous Nun and he had to resort to Plan B," Georg laughed loudly and flinched as he felt Maria's hand flick sharply against his backside.

"Can we go back down, I'm getting a little tired now."

"Of course," Georg nodded, as he took Maria by the hand and led her from the attic.

Just before he closed the door, Maria turned to take one last glance into the remarkable room. A shaft of sunlight shone through the leaded window and came to rest upon a photograph of Agathe von Trapp, a baby in her arms, smiling lovingly at her other six children.

Maria now understood that God had made a terrible mistake by taking Agathe away from Georg and his children, but perhaps this was His way of putting things right and she swore that she would do everything in her power to make sure that Georg and the children would never want again for love and security, for the rest of their lives.

~x~

 _ **Thank you for staying with this and for all your generous reviews. I know this is a short chapter but I left it too long to complete it and I needed to get this finished. I hope it isn't too disappointing. As always, if you are able to leave a review I would be very grateful.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_


End file.
